Talk:John Fiedler
I'm not sure if we need all this information about him here... its probably already on the main Wikipedia site, isn't it? Usually a mention of a few of his other appearances on TV is enough. zsingaya 20:50, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :He doesn't have a page at Wikipedia yet. If the admins feel this needs to be slimmed down, they can do so. However, although all the information in the article does not pertain to Star Trek, it does pertain to Fiedler, who is an aspect of Trek. The more complete, the better. --Shran 17:23, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't mean to offend! I just checked the history, and it looks like you wrote it all yourself. However, the journalistic nature of the writing makes me think it was lifted from somewhere. zsingaya 18:05, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I wasn't offended. I guess it was far too non-Trek related. I'll go ahead and make a Wikipedia page out of it. --Shran 18:33, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Or not... somebody already added a Wikipedia page. Heh, all's well that ends well, I guess. --Shran 18:36, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I would just like to leave my comment on this page: we have the page anyway, so why not expand it with information available? We have a whole bulk of biographical information on pages as Patrick Stewart and Jerry Goldsmith, while both are not purely Trek-related. IMO, there's no problem with having the removed information on the page. Ottens 12:41, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::I agree with you, but apparently the admins don't see it that way. Patrick Stewart and Jerry Goldsmith were major contributors to the Trek franchise, while Fiedler was merely a one-time guest star. They probably don't feel there is need to have a whole lot written on someone who has had little to do with Trek. --Shran 22:09, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I haven't read an admin writing their opinion about this matter anywhere yet... Ottens 16:37, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) To zsingaya: I just realized that you wrote how you were wondering whether the biography that was originally placed (see below) was copied from somewhere. I can assure you, it was not. It was a completely original article. It's a shame it had to be removed, but I'm pretty content with how the article is now. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:54, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) I removed: Biography Born on February 3rd, 1925 in Platteville, Wisconsin, Fiedler began his professional acting career on the stage before branching out into television and films. He acquired fame for his role in the classic 1968 film ''The Odd Couple'' and in the Broadway production on which it is based. He achieved greater recognition as timid psychology patient Emil Peterson on The Bob Newhart Show from 1973 through the show's end in 1978. But he is probably best-known as the voice of Piglet in all of Walt Disney Studio's Winnie the Pooh films and TV shows, beginning with Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day in 1968. Fiedler's trademark high-pitched, nervous-sounding voice was perfectly suited for the timid, lovable Piglet, and he has been associated with the character ever since. In a career spanning five decades, Fiedler has appeared in over 30 feature films, a handfull of made-for-television movies, and several classic television series. He made his feature film debut in 1957's ''12 Angry Men'', starring Henry Fonda. In 1961, he appeared opposite Sidney Poitier in the film adaptation of ''A Raisin in the Sun''. (In 1989, he would reprise the same role in a made-for-TV remake starring Danny Glover.) He would go on to appear in such well-known films as Kiss Me, Stupid (1964), the aforementioned Odd Couple, ''True Grit'' (1969), The Shaggy D.A. (1976), and ''Cannonball Run'' (1981). Fiedler also lent his voice to the animated Disney films ''Robin Hood'' (1973), ''The Rescuers'' (1977), The Fox and the Hound (1981), and ''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2001), as well as voicing Piglet for the studio's Winnie the Pooh films. He also made guest-appearances on numerous TV shows, including ''Bewitched'', ''Bonanza'', ''Dr. Kildare'', ''Fantasy Island'' (with Ricardo Montalban), ''Gunsmoke'', ''L.A. Law'', The Odd Couple (twice, each time as a different character than the one he played in the film and on stage), ''Three's Company'', ''The Twilight Zone'', and, of course, Star Trek. In recent years, Fiedler had dedicated himself primarily to supplying the voice of Piglet in several films and TV specials, the most recent being Pooh's Heffalump Movie, which was released in February 2005. That film would prove to be his last. On June 25th, 2005, Fiedler passed away in New York City at the age of 80. Coincidently, his passing occured within 24 hours of actor Paul Winchell's, who voiced Tigger in the various Winnie the Pooh projects. Both died of natural causes. Other Notable Film & Television Appearances Movies *''The Great Bank Robbery'' (1969) *''Superdad'' (1973; uncredited) *''Harper Valley P.T.A.'' (1978) *''Midnight Madness'' (1980) *''Sharky's Machine'' (1981) *''Seize the Day'' (1986) Television *''Tom Corbett, Space Cadet'' (1951-1954) *''Kolchak: The Night Stalker'' (1974-1975) *''One Life to Live'' (1987) *''Pokemon'' (1997-1999; English-version narrator) As the Voice of Piglet *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968 feature) *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' (1974 feature) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977 feature) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983 feature) *''Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Tigger-ific Tales'' (1988 video) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-1991 TV series) *''Winnie the Pooh & Christmas Too'' (1991 TV special) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996 TV special) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997 video) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998 video) *''Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Wishes'' (1999 video) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' (1999 TV special) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999 video) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000 feature) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001 TV series) *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2002 TV series) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002 video game) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002 video) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003 feature) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo'' (2004 video) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005 feature) Because it is WAY to distanced from Star Trek. If he doesn't have an article on Wikipedia, I would suggest simply moving this information there. -AJHalliwell 18:14, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Too much? :Fiedler also had role in the classic films Stage Struck (1958, with Roger C. Carmel and Christopher Plummer), That Touch of Mink (1962, with William Sage), A Fine Madness (1966, with Clive Revill and Jon Lormer), The Ballad of Josie (1967, with Paul Fix and Guy Raymond), The Great Bank Robbery (1969, with Elisha Cook, Jr. and Bill Zuckert), The Shaggy D.A. (1976, with Vic Tayback), and Mignight Madness (1980, with Charlie Brill, Georgia Schmidt, and Tom Wright). In 1981, he made an appearance in The Cannoball Run, featuring Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest actress Adrienne Barbeau. That same year, he co-starred with DS9 guest actors Brian Keith, Bernie Casey, and Richard Libertini in the film Sharky's Machine. Does anybody think this paragraph is too excessive for the purposes of this article? I want to know what everyone thinks about information like this so we'll know what to limit ourselves to when writing future performer articles. --From Andoria with Love 04:50, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I have no problem with including it. While I would agree with the earlier decision to simplify his contribution as "Piglet" (Is it really necessary to know how many films Piglet was in?), his appearances with other Star Trek actors or other noteworthy roles would seem to be more useful. Personally, my rule of thumb has been, if it's Star Trek-related, go ahead and try it (someone else will probably trim it later anyway whether you like it or not). But, keep non-Trek information fairly brief if you can unless it's necessary to define and clarify your subject. That doesn't seem too outrageous, does it?--Mike Nobody 05:03, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC)